super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom
ARC Expanded Unierse vs. Capcom is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARCGaming91, that was announced on the 29th of May 2017. It will include characters from both the ARC Expanded Universe and from various Capcom properties. 'Storyline' "Throughout the ages, the planet known as "Earth" have grown successfully more and more fragile. Despite all of my efforts to end it, its inhabitants still find a way to come out victorious. Well, it looks like I have no choice but to finally put this planet out of its misery. Huh? What is this? Another dimension with a dieing "Earth". Hmm... yes, a genius idea, I must say. I have to save both these worlds from the destruction that their inhabitants have caused. The other one seem to be in a worse condition than the one I'm familiar with. So let's kill two birds with one stone and cause Armageddon on two different universes." - Xanthon the Alphalien 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite except it is 3-on-3 instead of 2-on-2. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. Just like Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. ARCEU vs. Capcom utilizes a "free-form" tag system akin to Marvel vs. Capcom 3's "Team Aerial Combo" system and Street Fighter X Tekken's "Switch Cancel" system. Players can freely tag out their team members at any point, even while mid-air or during long attack animations. This allows players to form continuous combos between their two characters by essentially creating their own assists through the tag system. Alternatively, players can sacrifice meter from their Hyper Combo Gauge to perform the newly introduced "Counter Switch" mechanic, which tags in their partner character while the opponent is attacking them, providing the opportunity to counterattack and free the character trapped in the enemy's combo. However the player have to choose which character it tags in during gameplay and the one that is not selected, will be locked out and won't be able to do anything for twelve seconds after the action is over. Another difference is that Infinity Stones are not featured in the game, instead Marvel vs. Capcom 2's "Safe Fall" and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom's "Advancing Guard" returns from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' The character-amount for this game has been confirmed to be 62 (6 of them are DLC). All the playable characters have hand-drawn artwork made by ARCGaming91/Aranryanchampion. Out of all the playable characters in the roster, 18 of them are female. 'Character List' ARC EXPANDED UNIVERSE characters: Amanda_Alexandersson.png| Amanda Alexandersson Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse Bomber_Jack.png| Bomber Jack Franchise: Journey through the Universe Debut: Bomber Jack's Journey through the Universe Cheval_Caballo.png| Cheval Caballo Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Dödis.png| Dödis Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Ebbasiloux.png| Ebbasiloux Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse Freud_Stream.png| Freud Stream Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästfabriken Författaren.png| Författaren Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse Galaxy_Stream.png| Galaxy Stream Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästfabriken DLC Harmonica.png| Harmonica Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Hoofer.png| Hoofer Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri Houdgelum_Paraceratherium.png| Houdgelum Paraceratherium Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure GIANT Jelly_Pound.png| Jelly Pound Franchise: Jelly Pound Debut: Jelly Pound Kapten_Fjortis.png| Kapten Fjortis Franchise: Den Fantastiske Kapten Fjortis Debut: Den Fantastiske Kapten Fjortis Karl-Erik-Nilsson.png| Karl-Erik Nilsson Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Klekowskii.png| Klekowskii Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Klubba_Stormflake.jpg| Klubba Stormflake Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Litnar.png| Litnar Franchise: Journey through the Universe Debut: Litnar's Journey through the Universe Løif_Andersen.png| Løif Andersen Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri Matthew_Bishop.png| Matthew Bishop Franchise: Egyptens Arvinge Debut: Egyptens Arvinge Mikaela_Lövgren.png| Mikaela Lövgren Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Niklas_Mutant.png| Niklas Mutant Franchise: Niklas Mutant Debut: Niklas Mutant Princess_Zareena.png| Princess Zareena Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Putte.png| Putte Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri Ragna_Rokh.png| Ragna Rokh Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Ryuunosuke.png| Ryuunosuke Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse DLC Sir._Sonny_Sloth.png| Sir. Sonny Sloth Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom DLC Smash_Gamer.png| Smash Gamer Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Sonya_Meadowbreeze.png| Sonya Meadowbreeze Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Xifeng_Sohn.png| Xifeng Sohn Franchise: Egyptens Arvinge Debut: Egyptens Arvinge 2: Chiangsou's Döttrar Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen.png| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Zweety-Bäl_Mikaboshi.png| Zweety-Bäl Mikaboshi Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure CAPCOM characters: Akuma2.png| Akuma Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter II Turbo DLC Albert_Wesker.png| Albert Wesker Franchise: Resident Evil Debut: Resident Evil 1 Amaterasu2.png| Amaterasu Franchise: Okami Debut: Okami Asura.jpg| Asura Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Chris_Redfield.png| Chris Redfield Franchise: Resident Evil Debut: Resident Evil 1 Chun-Liart.png| Chun-Li Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II - The World Warrior Dante.png| Dante Franchise: Devil May Cry Debut: Devil May Cry Felicia.png| Felicia Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers Firebrand.png| Firebrand Franchise: Ghost n' Goblins Debut: Gargoyle's Quest Frank_West2.png| Frank West Franchise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising Gene.jpg| Gene Franchise: God Hand Debut: God Hand DLC Hsien-Ko.jpg| Hsien-Ko Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge DLC Jedah_Dohma.png| Jedah Dohma Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers 3 Jill_Valentine.png| Jill Valentine Franchise: Resident Evil Debut: Resident Evil 1 Juri2.png| Juri Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV Mega_Man_X.png| Mega Man X Franchise: Mega Man Debut: Mega Man X Mike_Haggar.png| Mike Haggar Franchise: Final Fight Debut: Final Fight Monster_Hunter.jpg| Monster Hunter Franchise: Monster Hunter Debut: Monster Hunter Morrigan_Aensland.png| Morrigan Aensland Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers Nash.png| Nash Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter Alpha Nemesis_T-Type_(smaller).png| Nemesis Franchise: Resident Evil Debut: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Nina.jpg| Nina Franchise: Breath of Fire Debut: Breath of Fire 2 PTX-40Ajpeg.jpg| PTX-40A Franchise: Lost Planet Debut: Lost Planet: Extreme Condition GIANT Ryu.png| Ryu Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter Sigma-smaller.png| Sigma Franchise: Mega Man Debut: Mega Man X Sir._Arthur.png| Sir. Arthur Franchise: Ghost n' Goblins Debut: Ghost n' Goblins Strider_Hiryu.png| Strider Hiryu Franchise: Strider Debut: Strider Hiryu (Manga) Trish.png| Trish Franchise: Devil May Cry Debut: Devil May Cry Vergil.png| Vergil Franchise: Devil May Cry Debut: Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Viewtiful_Joe.png| Viewtiful Joe Franchise: Viewtiful Joe Debut: Viewtiful Joe Zero.png| Zero Franchise: Mega Man Debut: Mega Man X 'Rivals' Here is the rival-list for this game: * Amanda Alexandersson vs. Chun-Li * Bomber Jack vs. Sigma * Cheval Caballo vs. Mike Haggar * Dödis vs. Jedah Dohma * Ebbasiloux vs. Nash * Freud Stream vs. Trish * Författaren vs. Monster Hunter * Galaxy Stream vs. Akuma * Harmonica vs. Jill Valentine * Hoofer vs. Firebrand * Houdgelum Paraceratherium vs. PTX-40A * Jelly Pound vs. Chris Redfield * Kapten Fjortis vs. Viewtiful Joe * Karl-Erik Nilsson vs. Frank West * Klekowskii vs. Strider Hiryu * Klubba Stormflake vs. Nemesis T-Type * Litnar vs. Asura * Løif Andersen vs. Zero * Matthew Bishop vs. Amaterasu * Mikaela Lövgren vs. Juri * Niklas Mutant vs. Dante * Princess Zareena vs. Sir. Arthur * Putte vs. Mega Man X * Ragna Rokh vs. Albert Wesker * Ryuunosuke vs. Sigma * Sir. Sonny Sloth vs. Gene * Smash Gamer vs. Ryu * Sonya Meadowbreeze vs. Nina * Xifeng Sohn vs. Morrigan Aensland * Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen vs. Felicia * Zweety-Bäl Mikaboshi vs. Vergil Just like in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 & 3 (Ultimate). Every playable character will have a personal theme that will play when they get tagged in after another character on the same team has been knocked out. Unless the theme that is playing belongs to the character that is coming in. 'STAGES' There will be a total of 18 stages the game, they will be based on various iconic locations from both the ARC Expanded Universe and Capcom. It is also unknown if there will be any unlockable stages or if they will all be avalible from the start. ARC EXPANDED UNIVERSE: # Antarctica (Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen) # Den där Stadens kyrka (En Titellös Berättelse) # Floden som födde Egypten (Egyptens Arvinge) # Plains of Kordenilia (Quest for the Sacred Kingdom) # Smileman Space-Station (Smile-Smile Harakiri) # Sveriges Uppfuckade Riksdag (En Dag i Livet) # Trottenburg Hidden Temple (Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure) # Wilderness of an Unknown Planet (Litnar's through the Universe) CAPCOM: # Augus' Moon (Asura's Wrath) # Demon Village (Ghost N' Goblins) # Headquarters of the Order of the Sword (Devil May Cry 4) # Iron Horse (DarkStalkers Chronicles: The Chaos Tower) # Metro City (Final Fight) # Palace Grounds (Mega Man X) # Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) # Tricell Laboratory (Resident Evil) ORIGINAL: # Empty Space of Nothingness # Ring of Collided Dimensions 'Arcade Mode' Just like the majority of fighting Games, there will be a single-player mode that focuses on the player (and its three selected characters) going through multiple stages and fighting a powerful boss at the very end. '"Formula"' # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three of Xanthon's heralds # Battle agaisnt Xanthon the Alphalien (3 forms) 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament *** Button Configuration ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode * ONLINE ** With Anyone *** Ranked *** Lobby Battle **** Join Lobby **** Create Lobby ** With Friends ** Online Party Mode ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum *** Character Art *** Stage Art *** Concept Art ** Character Bios ** Movie Theatre *** Character Endings *** Cinematic Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Adjuster ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data 'TRIVIA' * ARCGaming91 announced this game before he even fully announced "Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017" and how he thinks he can handle both projects at once, while playing on the Nintendo Switch is one of the worlds greatest mysteries. * Sigma isn't a DLC character in this game, unlike in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. * Some of the characters have already made playable appearances in other games made by ARCGaming91 or other people in the lawl-community. ** Dödis and Freud Stream appears in Super ARC Bros. Brawl and Harmonica in Super ARC Bros. Brawl Freedom2017, it is unknown though if Dödis and Freud Stream will return for the remake. *** Cheval Caballo and Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen also has a connection to Super ARC Bros. Brawl with Cheval being an Assist Trophy and Yttjoff being a candidate for the 3rd Anniversary Empty Slot. *** Putte while not a playable character, appears in the codec section of the movesets in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, alongside his friend Nicole. ** Smash Gamer appear in Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl (in his pony form). ** Akuma, Amaterasu, Asura, Chun-Li, Frank West, Hsien-Ko, Juri and Morrigan Aensland appear in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016. ** ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom has a non-canon sequel called ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom 2. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Games for XBOX ONE Category:Games for Playstation 4 Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games Category:Aranryanchampion